


Love and Hate

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Commission for @LieutenantRuby on Tumblr!It’s brand new day at the school for the gems, but it’s still the same hopeless bickering between Euclase and Lapis Lazuli.





	Love and Hate

A frown formed on the bi-colored gems face as their eyes lifted up to look at the smug face of the other before them. Lapis Lazuli allowed a small chuckle to pass through their lips before their hand moved their hair behind their shoulder. “I see that you decided to come back to see this lovely gem.”

 

“That’s not what I came here for and you know that!!”

 

“Mmm…” the cocky blue gem examined their face before they placed a hand on their cheek. “I’m afraid that I don’t see anything to prove you wrong.”

 

Euclase let out an abrupt puff of air before they lifted up a huge stack of papers they received from Alexandrite and Jade. The other, who was still going about their façade, let out another small chuckle as they picked up a piece of paper and examined it. 

 

“A love letter? You’re so sweet, Euc.”

 

“Lapis!!” The blue and white gem set their things aside before they grabbed a random book and smacked it against their head from annoyance. They watched the other fall onto the floor, disappointment filling their body broke from when they fell and they only cracked. 

 

“You should really be more careful, Lapi. And you really need to stop doing stuff like this all the time…” Ghost Quartz, who seemed to just appear out of nowhere, muttered as they helped the other up from there they fell. 

 

“Then what’s the fun in doing nothing?”

 

“You don’t have to hear a lecture from Rutile, that’s what.”

 

Euclase let out a heavy sigh of relief when they were left alone in the library, grabbing their things before going to the part that they needed to go. “I wish that they’d be more mature about these type of things.” They sighed as they reached up to put something away. 

 

The two gems had always had a complicated relationship, having problems for as long as they could remember. At first, it was Lapis just getting on their nerves by trying to admit that they were better than the elder. They would watch the actions that they made before repeating them, but with better movements. It was somewhat cute the first few times that they did it, but then it got annoying really fast. But— as much as they hated to admit it— the others thought process about how to do the things they they did was impressive. They couldn’t even do the things that they did because their thought process was so different from theirs.  

 

Luckily for them,  Lapis backed off of their shenanigans when Ghost Quartz as born. Kongo assigned them both young gems to work in the library. They was glad of the decision that their leader had made because A) they acted like everyone else they knew: normal. And B), they felt as if the other was able to shine the brightest when they were in the dim room, or at least that is what they thought then. 

 

Lapis Lazuli was able to memorize the entire library in a small amount of time and knew what book belonged and what shelf. They also knew which gem wanted what book and always directed them to the right section of the library and read each and every book that rested on a shelf. It was quite amazing how much information could be shoved in their dense head of theirs. Euclase vividly remembers when they walked in to return something and the blue haired gem was having a heated quarrel with Alexandrite about something. They normally would’ve tried to interfere and break the fight up (as they usually do with a certain doctor and a stubborn green gem), but it was definitely a rare sight to see, so they stayed and watched it until the end.

 

The two colored gem had to admit it to themselves that they simply admired the talents that they other possessed. They were basically the idealized version of what that wanted to be when they reached their full potential and was quite envious of how good they were at what they did. And they knew that if they were to admit that when the other was being an annoying child, they would’ve despised themselves. 

 

And they ended up making a huge mistake by letting Lapis know the feelings that they kept trapped in their mind. The next day, everything went back to the same way they were when they first met. They clung to their side and kept insisting that the two were a lot closer than they actually were. It was somewhat upsetting about how they could do from someone they admired so much to an annoying prick they would do anything to avoid. 

 

A sigh left Euclase’s lips as they put the last thing in their arms to the place where it belonged. They stood where they were before they went to the end of a shelf, the white side of their face peering from behind the bookshelf. Once the coast was clear, they ran out of the library and completely avoided the path to where Rutile dwelled in. 

 

“It’s finished,” they told their partner when they saw their hair, giving the green gem a soft smile. 

 

Jade put the stuff that they were looking at and gave them a curious look, “already? I figured that it would’ve taken longer to have everything sorted out.”

 

“It would’ve, but Lapis and Ghost has to go see Rutile about something.”

 

“Ah, so you managed to get lucky this time…”

 

“Mhm..”

 

The two of the continued to go about the rest of the day as they normally did, trying to sort out different problems and whatnot that everyone else had. Euclase felt pretty proud of themselves from the fact that they managed to only have 1 run into  Lapis, but they ended up jinxing themselves later that day. 

 

It was around sunfall when the multi-colored gem and their trusty right-hand gem were walking back from giving a report to Kongo. Jade muttered something along the lines of “I’m going” But they didn’t hear where they were going to go. They continued on their way and was lost in their thoughts, only stopping when they saw the pyrite and gold gem not too far away from them. 

 

They let out a sigh before they moved their eyes away from them and simply walked past them, pressing their lips together when they heard the other sigh. “Why are you annoying me, Euc..?”

 

“Because you’re getting on my nerves.”

 

“Am I?” Lapis asked, putting their hands behind their back as they walked alongside them. “You could’ve just told me and I would’ve stopped.” The genuine look in their face threw them off and wasn’t sure if they had something up their sleeve like they usually do. 

 

They looked at them with a surprised look before they looked at their slowly moving feet, “I would’ve, but it seems like you always have something planned.”

 

“Because I always have to think ahead, weren’t you the person who told me that?”

 

Euclase let out a defeated sigh before they nodded, remembering that those words did leave their lips. “I suppose I did— I actually didn’t think that you’d use my own words against me one day.”

 

“Well, it looks like that day has come.” The blue gem said with a smile, the both of them letting out a small laugh. 

 

The two of them continued to walk together in silence, the small quiet moment ended when Lapis went to a sudden stop. “Hey, Lap-“

 

Euclase didn’t finish the end half of their sentence from Lapis quickly violating their personal space and planting a kiss on their cheek. They let out a yelp and swung their arm at the others face, and the next thing they knew that were both standing in front of Rutile. “What happened?”

 

“I-“

 

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.” They replied with a sigh, getting up from the ledge they were about to take a nap on. “You guys just need to be away from each other. I’m tired of seeing you fools back for the same thing every time.”

 

“I try.” 

 

“Do you?” The doctor looked at the older gem in the room as they brought Lapis closer to them so they could fix what was cracked. 

 

The they stayed there until Rutile shooed them off, the both of them going back to their respective rooms. Euclase let out a heavy sigh as they stripped themself of the black and white clothing that they wore almost all day long. They put on their sleepwear before they laid down on their bed, looking up at the ceiling with the light on. At first, they just sat there and thought about that day and what would happen tomorrow before they waited. 

They stayed where they were until all the other gems were silent and all of the rooms were silent. 

 

The elder got to from their bed and picked up a pack of cards, leaving their room and peering into the hallway. They stood there for a while before they saw a light flicker on a few rooms down from theirs. And with that, they left their brightly lit room before they left to the other room and gave the owner a small smile as they walked in. 

 

Lapis Lazuli gave them a cheeky smile, their chin resting on the back of their hand as they pat the empty spot on their bed. Euclase sighed as they walked over to the other, grabbing their pillow and hitting with them with it before sitting across from them. The both of them let out a small laugh before the bi-colored gem took out the cards before they spent the rest of the night playing cards together. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finished!!  
> I’ve been dying to write some Euclapis and I can’t explain how happy I am that I finally get to write it!
> 
> As I said in the summary, this is a commission for the wonderful @Lieutenantruby and I’m so happy I got to write this for you!


End file.
